The renin-angiotensin system is involved in the homeostatic function to control systemic blood pressure, the volume of body fluid, balance among the electrolytes, etc., associated with the aldosterone system. Development of angiotensin II converting enzyme inhibitors (ACE inhibitor) (this converting enzyme produces angiotensin II which possesses strong vasoconstrictive activity) has clarified the relation between the renin-angiotensin system and hypertension. Since angiotensin II elevates blood pressure via the angiotensin II receptors on cell membranes, angiotensin II antagonists as well as the ACE inhibitor would be useful in treating hypertension.
It has been reported that various angiotensin II analogues such as saralasin, [Sar.sup.1, Ile.sup.8 ]A II, and the like, possess potent angiotensin II antagonistic activity.
It has, however, been reported that, when peptide antagonists are administered parenterally, their actions are not prolonged and, when administered orally, they are ineffective (M. A. Ondetti and D. W. Cushman, Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, 13, 82-91 (1978)).
Non-peptide angiotensin II antagonists are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 71073/1981; No. 71074/1981; No. 92270/1982; No. 157768/1983; No. 23868/1988; and No. 117876/1989, etc.
Imidazole derivatives having angiotensin II antagonist activity are disclosed in A. T. Chiu et al., Eur. J. Pharm., 157, 13 (1981), P. C. Wong et al., J. Pharmcol. Exp. Ther., 247, 1 (1988), P. C. Wong et al., Hypertension, 13, 489 (1989), etc.
It has not yet been known that pyrimidinedione derivatives possess potent angiotensin II antagonist activity.